


Fistiana [Podfic]

by YesIsAWorld_PodFic (YesIsAWorld)



Category: Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bare Knuckle Boxing, Boxer Louis Tomlinson, Boxer Zayn Malik, Boxers, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Homoeroticism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Small Towns, Strangers, The rest of OT3 are background characters, Underground boxing ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic
Summary: They met in the center of the ring and bumped their bare knuckles together.





	Fistiana [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fistiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477567) by [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld). 



> This is my very first podfic. Please be kind.

  
_cover art by YesIsAWorld_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-311629545/fistiana) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Fistiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477567)

 **Author:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld)

 **Reader:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld)

 **Length:** 12:58


End file.
